Chasing Fire
by deanthomasgal
Summary: Hogwarts is putting on another Yule Ball and Roxanne Weasely is deciding who she wants to ask her. Will Chase Zabini be the one?
1. Chapter 1 Eyes

Chasing Fire

*POV Roxanne Weasely*

"The anniversary of the Triwizard Tournament is approaching. So in honor of that day we will be holding another Yule ball." announced Professor McGonagall at the Thanksgiving feast. I swear I could hear all of the guys inwardly groan. Victoire, Dominique, and I looked at each other excitedly for we all love a chance at romance. Especially Victoire she and Teddy are the hottest couple now. We all hang out even though Vicki is a year older than Q and I.

"Oh my gosh we have to start preparing now to impress those guys. We will get facials, we need to exfoliate, take folic acid to strengthen hair, more vitamins… Oh isn't this so Awesome!" exclaimed Dominique.

"Hey Q slow down cuz. The ball isn't until the Saturday before Christmas break." Vicki said. "No need to get your knickers in a twist".

After the feast we all trudged back up to the dormitories the girls chattering like birds but guys sharing looks of dread. I settled down to bed with tingle of excitement running through me. Would anyone ask me?

" The annual broom race of Sweden dates back to about the tenth century and my second cousin Phillip Otiseca once came in seventy-sixth place fine chap he was" Professor Binns droned on during double Muggle/Wizard history. And of course the worst subject we had with the worst house, Slytherin. Q was scribbling madly on her parchment but I know she wasn't taking notes she was probably making more plans for the Yule Ball. That girl will never stop.

I looked around the class to see how others coped with the boredom, the only person that wasn't sleeping or staring into space was Chase Zabini. All I know about him is that his dad went to school with Uncle Ron, his mother died when he was maybe five, and he was incredibly attractive. I wouldn't mind if he was my date to the ball, hmm I'll have to remember him.

He was so focused on whatever he was doing, and his hands moved with a graceful quality—oh he was drawing! Now I was intrigued, what was he sketching? What were those brown eyes so concentrated on? Ok first things first those eyes weren't just brown it depended on what he was feeling and wearing; coming to Hogwarts in his robes his eyes are a caramel with flecks of gold, trolling an exam they were a dark coffee brown, and right now I can't tell.

The loud pop at the front of the class pulled me away from Chase and I saw Professor Binns confiscating Jeremiah Flint's wand. When I looked back he was looking…at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing Fire

*POV Roxanne Weasely*

Chapter Two: Choose

Wow was the first thing I thought, his eyes made me feel as if the whole class dissaperated and it was just him and me. Even though we only looked at each other for maybe 2-and-a-half seconds. His jaw was strong but his features were smooth and his nose was large but it fit they face perfectly. Okay and don't even get me started about those eyes, we have to write a three foot-long summary on the History of the Gnome wars and I could fill five feet of parchment with a description of his eyes. They were the color of dark chocolate with swirls of milk chocolate and after her turned away I felt this warm, melty feeling coursing through me.

After class I tried to walk next to him but once I looked around the crowd had swallowed him up. But Q came up to me talking about how she found out about a potion for having clear skin for a month, and when she began blabbing about a charm for taming frizz I tuned out. The thing with Q is she's a talker, I'll bet you anything she gets it from her mom.

"So do have anyone special in mind for the ball?" she asked

"No, not yet" I said. I don't know why I didn't tell her about Chase. She just wouldn't understand she likes guys but usually doesn't bother to know them first

"Oh, well I was thinking Samuel Thomas, Zane MacMillan, Peter Flint-Fletchley, or Connor Cho." Q said.

"What about Lysander?" I asked, getting back in the gossipy mood.

"Yeah him, well I don't know because Zane is funnier, Samuel has an adorable laugh, Peter is so romantic according to Crystal, and Connor is by far the best looking" She gushed

"Well you need to choose" I said

"You too Miss Roxy-Anna!" She laughed. And we fell against the Fat Lady, laughing our heads off because that's what Nana (Molly Weasley) calls me

"Password?" Sung the Fat Lady. I sort of didn't want to go into the common room because that meant doing loads of work.

"Hinky Punks" I said and stepped inside

"Hey guys look what Teddy gave me" Yelled Victoire. Her smile lit up her face and she always glowed. She was wearing a ring with an intricate set of large diamonds.

"Merlin's pants! Victoire, where did he ever get _that!_" Exclaimed Dominique "And, what would dad think?"

"Dominique don't bring up father, I am trying to enjoy this!" snapped Victoire "Ted got it

Custom made just for me. Look here." She took it off and on the inside it said _"Today, Tomorrow, Always" _

"Awww" all the girls gushed but the guys in the common room went back to their homework.

"Also it changes colors in the sun" Victoire said smugly

"That's really cool Vicky" I said with the most sincerity I could muster. Sometimes she brags too much about Teddy; what he does or any of the gifts he showers her with, tickets to Jenny and the Boggart's concerts, subscriptions to _Teen Witch Weekly_, shoes, dresses, the Midnight Flyer 6500 and now a diamond ring.

"Time to go to dinner" called Stacy Boot as she went through the portrait hall.

"What if I see Chase there?" I thought


	3. Chapter 3

Chasing Fire

Chapter 3: Family Matters

*POV Roxanne Weasley *

"Family meeting in the Common Room after supper" Molly (the second) said to every Weasely family relation who exited the portrait hole going to the great hall.

"The way she's been acting you'd think it was Uncle Percy" Fred (the second ) whispered to me as he passed by. I laughed with Q and Victoire all the way to the Great Hall. But I became solemn when we entered and gazed around, looking for…no one in particular. After a hearty feast of many succulent foods everyone returned to their common rooms stomachs full and hearts merry.

When we arrived there was an assortment of chairs and ottomans arranged by the fire place and a chalkboard. Molly was standing next to the chalk board ushering all Weasely's and relation to take a seat. Once everyone was sitting (except for Lucy who was in Ravenclaw) Molly cleared her voice and said " So I have just received an owl from Nana, who let us know about our Holiday plans so I will read it to you. Oh be quiet Fred!

_Dear Grandchildren,_

_I do hope you are doing well. Please give all the teachers my love. So to get straight to business, all except Aunt Luna and Uncle Lysander who are going to Bangladesh, will be coming to our house for the holidays!_

_I hope Molly will work out sleeping arrangements for you. Please get all your gifts from Hogsmeade because we will not be making any late night trips to Diagon Alley again. Your parents will be sleeping upstairs and all of you will be sleeping in the new east wing. It will also be a big reunion for the Longbottoms are coming, Hagrid, and Ted & Andromeada (oh and Teddy darling). Pack accordingly!_

_Love you all- Molly, Lucy, Victoire, Q , Louis, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, Lily-Love , Fred, Miss Roxy-anna, Teddy, Loracan, Lysander, Alice and Augusta._

_Sincerely, Nana Molly_

_P.S.- Your parents are sending Dress Robes through the mail for boys and girls please send what dresses you want and I will get them for you for the Yule Ball. Lucy, dear please do take pictures of all of the kids and their dates ._"

When Molly finished she looked out of breath but surprisingly continued "So we will all be rooming in the East wing and you all have to pair up. I am already with Lucy and there will be two triplets. How about we have … Roxanne and Q, Fred and Louis, Hugo, James and Albus for the first triplet. Hmmm… Lily, Alice and Augusta for the second triplet and Teddy & Victoire in the end room"

Victoire and Teddy were practically on each other's laps when Molly proclaimed them sharing a bedroom they sprang apart. Teddy's hair turned a deep red and Victoire looked as if she had just ran around the castle twice. Everybody else sniggered quietly.

"Oh and all of the rooms have twin beds except Roxanne and Q's which is a queen. You don't mind do you?" Molly asked. We said yes with smiles creeping up our faces.

"Are you sure I couldn't share with Vicky?" Fred said swinging his legs on her lap and looking at her lovingly.

Victoire shoved his legs off and laughed "You're my cousin!" Everyone laughed and Molly rapped the chalk board with her wand looking as if she was dealing with a bunch of twelve year-olds.

"Fred if you really want that you'll have to talk to Nana. Back to what I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, Grandpa Arthur said only get presents for parents and cousins, but I am still planning a present for the grandparents. Is everybody clear?" Molly said.

"Yes" we chorused. Molly continued for no one knows how long until Lily was asleep on my lap and I finished braiding all the girls hair.

"Hey Molly-wobbles I think we need our sleep for tomorrow" I yawned.

"Oh okay good night everyone" Molly said and rushed to the prefect rooms. Everyone else trudged up to their rooms chorusing good nights. Fred was carrying a sleeping Albus up and we smiled at each other.

I laid Lily down in her bed and she pulled up the covers then smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chasing Fire

Chapter Four: Flutters

*POV* Roxanne Weasley

"Hey Q I think you have a pimple" said Victoire to Q, one morning in the common room. Everything was wrong with that statement. First Q was in no way in her right mind in her morning, completely unapproachable unless you want your head bitten off. Secondly she was very self- conscious of her ever growing collection of zits.

"What did you say?" snarled Domonique with a positively murderous glare.

Realizing her mistake Victoire quickly said "I think _I _have a pimple, do I?" leaning in. Q relaxed and muttered "No your face is perfect, why do you get gorgeous glowing skin and I get freckles and these" as she tried to look at her nose where it seemed someone had a bottle of pimples and sprayed it right on her nose.

"A girl without freckles is a like a night without stars" Samuel Thomas said, just above a whisper, in her ear. Q flushed a deep scarlet and giggled flirtatiously. She playfully shoved Sam and then slid closer and whispered something in his ear.

Victoire and I rolled our eyes; it went like this every time. She'd lead a guy on then drop him at the last minute and somehow the guys haven't noticed. We're in the fifth year, Merlin's Beard guys get with the program!

"Come a long Q time to get ready" I said as I pulled a blushing Q away from a grinning Samuel.

"Oh dear I think he is the one!" giggled Q. She skipped and sent a grin towards Sam as we headed to girls dormitory.

"You always say that." Said Victoire "Besides he's nerdy" and she wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something rotten. Q's smile slid off her face and she muttered something about him being romantic. I felt bad because she really values Victoire's opinion and I could tell she liked Samuel.

"Let's get that mane of yours tamed" I said and pulled Q into the bathroom. Her wild red mane was usually a rat's nest unless wet, so every morning while I did my hair she took a shower or wet it and I French braided it. After hair was tackled we changed into our robes and went to our classes.

Nothing out of the ordinary until after lunch in Double history of Magic…with Slytherin. Usually I would dread this class but something inside of me couldn't wait to get there. When it comes to guys I haven't had much experience except for having a major crush on Jona Smith in the second year and him turning out to be a horrible brat. I cried for weeks after and since then I haven't trusted guys at Hogwarts.

I found Jona funny and remotely good looking so I wanted to know him and be his friend. So after Potions one day I came up to him and asked if we could be friends.

"You want to be friends with me?" he laughed. I was utterly confused. "Sorry I—wait you can only be friends with me if complete a uh treasure hunt yeah a treasure hunt!" I was so happy that he even talked to me, so I brushed away his big headed-ness.

That day after lunch he handed me a parchment full of things to get for him. All of the things were pretty easy like dried rose petal, 10 inch quill, oak tree leaf, but the last thing was the hardest; slime from the giant squid. So right before dinner I went out to the lake with all of the collected stuff in my bag. I had read that the giant squid loved eels so I stole some from the potions supply cabinet. I was desperate. I kneeled down at the bank and dropped a big one in for at least ten minutes nothing happened so I threw another one in a little deeper. Again nothing happened because you know the squid is around when you see little waves on the surface but the top was calm. I had an idea that maybe if I move southward and wiggled the eel through the water it would get his attention. As I was walking I began to see the waves on the surface, my stomach clenched and I could feel my heartbeat.

"Here little squid" I whispered and it came up to the shallow end and started eating the eel I quickly took off my shoes and hiked up my robes and trudged into the muddy water.

The giant squid was well; giant, it was a baby butt-pink color with dark inky spots on the top. It had one giant silvery eye with a purple-inky pupil, I had another eel in one hand and I vial for the slime in the other. I gave him the other eel, but as I bent down to touch it one giant slimy tentacle reached out and grabbed me around the middle. I screamed as it pulled me under and underwater I felt myself being jerked around as my legs flailed about. Then I felt it release and I was being pulled up by someone big and strong. When I reached the air I started gasping but that was hard because water was being coughed up at the same time. Then I heard someone laughing and I looked up and Hagrid was holding me. It turned out that the squid was "thanking me". Hagrid found this incident highly amusing so he told everyone who would listen and soon enough the whole school knew .I was so embarrassed I burst into tears every time I saw Jona.

Back to History of Magic, I pulled out my parchment and quill and tuned out everything Professor Binns was saying. I always knew I could catch the important stuff by re-reading. My mum says I'm an "avid reader" but truthfully I just can read fast so I read a lot, If I don't like the book I'll read it slower then I'll stop reading it because I hate slow stories. I'm always the first one to finish reading in class.

"Psst!" hissed Domonique

"What?" I mouthed. She passed a piece of parchment to me. It said

'Look your 9 o'clock cute, right?

Blaise doesn't think he's popular-but he is. He doesn't think he's hot –but he is! I wouldn't like him but goodness that boy is fine!'

And right then I felt something flutter and I couldn't agree more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chasing Fire

Chapter 5: Constriction

*POV Roxanne Weasley*

"You've got to be freakin kidding me" I thought.

Q is explaining to me why she can't tell me what's wrong with Victoire. It all started when Victoire didn't come to dinner and when we found her she was crying on the steps to the astronomy tower. We hammered her for answers and she just wanted to sleep. So we took her to her bed and she fell right asleep. We talked for a little bit about what this could possibly be about. In the morning I slept in late so I missed breakfast and by then Victoire had already told Domonique what happened. And apparently "she was too distraught to repeat it". I asked Q to tell me then but she wasn't sure how much Victoire wanted me to know.

"Well the problem is Vicky wasn't very clear on how much she wanted me to tell you so let's just leave it at she's having problems with teddy." Dom said avoiding my eyes.

"Oh I" I said "Uh I'm going to the bathroom, be right back". I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in the stall.

"Incendio" I muttered and bright blue and orange flames lit the end of my wand. For a while I just watched it with anger boiling inside me. Coming back to reality I realized it's time for class and I ran out. All day I could not stop thinking about it.

Every time I saw either of them they smiled really big and talked to me about some irrelavent random subject. I sort of smiled and talked along but I felt like there was a rope tied around my waist and it became tighter when I saw or thought of them. It wanted to squeeze the angry words out of my mouth but I held them in.

I know they're sisters but I felt that Dom was my best friend and she and Victoire had more of a love/fight relationship, well that's how I used to feel. The horrible childish and selfish part of me came out. I wanted to be included and I felt like throwing a tantrum. It felt like a slap in the face when they left to go discuss her "situation" and just left me standing there.

It was worse at night laying there and the 'rope' squeezing tighter than ever. I woke up feeling resentful and even her face annoyed me. But I don't want to be resentful! Ugh was everything so complicated. I went around debating what to do and finally decided to talk to Vic about it.

"Hey Vic can you help me with some charms "I said one day after dinner in the common room when Dom was at remedial potions. She came over and sat by me in front of the fire place.

"What do ya need help with?" she asked.

"Actually I wanted to ask you about what happened on Tuesday." I said

"Oh well I just wasn't – this is awkward…"

"You know I hate it when people say that, continue"

"Okay. Umm I wasn't sure if teddy actually liked me but I'm good now"

"Alright are you sure that's it?"

"Oh yeah I was just being overdramatic!" she said while looking down and to the left.

"A sign of lying" I thought. Then she left to go use the bathroom.

"Pathetic" I said and shoved my things into bag and headed towards the owlery. As I walked I mulled over our conversation feeling betrayed. Going up the stairs, completely wrapped up in my thoughts, I bumped into someone.

"Omygosh! I am so sorry!" I exclaimed retrieving their letter.

"Oh it's okay" a deep voice said. I looked up and I myself staring into the eyes of Chase Zabini.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

That boy is fine! For a few seconds we just stood there but I released myself from his trance and asked "Who's Bella?", seeing that's who the letter was addressed from. "

Oh crap Roxanne now you seem like a creep!" I thought

"Uh my little sister she's five" he said looking sheepishly away

"How cute! Um well I better get going, I'm Roxanne by the way" I said

"Chase, nice to meet you too" he smiled. I felt like I could melt. We waved by and continued our separate ways. How adorable he writes to his little sister! I went around with a smile on my face and I could feel myself glowing.

"What's up with you?" asked Victoire playfully. –Wait did she deserve my secrets if I _obviously_ didn't deserve hers, the rope tightened.

"I-uh got an umm O on a potions test." I said since potions is my worst subject.

"That's great Rox, hey I gotta go, see you in a bit" she scampered off towards Domonique. I felt like puking the rope was gonna squeeze all of this out of me. Call me selfish and a baby but this is me .I'm not going to let this go on any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chasing Fire

Chapter 6:

*POV Roxanne Weasely*

I was planning on totally yelling and making a scene so they would be sorry and embarrassed. But I realized something in bed last night I didn't have the self-conscious to do such a thing, darn me and my conscious. For right now I think I'll just go along until I thought of something better.

A few days passed and nothing happened, but Friday afternoon Q and I came back to semi normal and did homework together. We talked and laughed, it was like nothing ever happened. Everything was 'hunky-dory' until Dom checked her watch and left to go study with Victoire in the library.

"Okay" I thought to myself "that's fine she can hang out with whomever she wants". Either way I was a little peeved that she just abruptly left.

The next day nearly put me over the edge. It was a Hogsmeade trip and Dom always leaves a little later than me so we meet up at Zonko's.

She never came.

I thought that she probably slept in and missed it or stayed to make up something for school. So, much to his dismay, spent the day with Fred and his friends, his friends like me and Fred jokes he doesn't. Fred and I are so different but we get along great, I guess it's a Weasely twin thing.

We came back red-nosed and chattering but we had a great time. Entering the common room Dom and Victoire were sitting on the ground with navy bags piled around them, laughing about some Terry character.

"Hey Rox, guess what!" giggled Vic "We went to 'The Navy'!" It's a new clothing store at the outskirts of the village.

"And you didn't mind inviting me!" I thought.

"We would try on clothes than show each other and I found this cute knit shirt because you know muggle clothing is in" Victoire babbled "Also I got this really cute pair of white capris!"

"What in the name of merlin's pants are capris?" I spat.

"They're like in between shorts and pants "she said as if it were obvious. I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs, while hearing the giggles of two certain girls. I flopped on my bed and sighed.

"I guess I am just going to have to deal with this" I thought.

Later that week I actually forgot about the whole thing and things sort of returned to normal, Victoire was back on being all over Teddy and Q and I were back to being inseparable. The weird thing was though I kept seeing Chase around more than normal or I was just noticing him. I felt as if I was beginning to like this guy but I didn't even know him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chasing Fire

Chapter 7: Prepping

*POV* Roxanne Weasley

**a/n: This one is longer than usual but it has some fluffiness. **

It was Saturday morning and I was having a lovely dream about never having to do potions again when a high pitched scream awoke me. I bolted up and looked around,

"What, what's going on?" I said groggily. I saw Victoire was still was sound asleep, but Dominique was a ghost pale staring at our calendar.

"It's so soon, where has the time gone?" Q moaned.

"What's so important that needed your scream?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"The ball! It's in a week!" Dom said. I moaned and lay back down.

"Oh my gosh that was the important thing?" I said "Go back to sleep Q, it's not even eight."

"How could I have forgotten?" she said "I just suddenly woke up and realized this."

The rest of the day Q was making preparations, she sent a letter back home asking for her dress, scrutinized the possible dates, and had a facial. It felt as if all of the school just realized this too and started making plans. Girls walked slower in the hallways and traveled in groups, guys whispered to each other intently and always seemed anxious in the hall.

I could tell Albus was gathering the courage to ask someone, he would sit in the corner and mutter to himself and then write it down. The next day though I would see him crumple it up and throw it away, once I heard him say "She'll think I'm an idiot!" .So on Wednesday I came up to him while he was in his corner.

"Hey Albus if you need girl help you can always come to me." I said. His face clouded over and snapped

"Who said I have girl problems?"

I pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper that said 'Hey Emma, do you want to go to the ball with me?', and gave him a knowing look. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Why a females so confusing? I catch her looking at me, but when I try to come up to her she avoids me like the plague!" He said.

"Who is this Emma character?"

"Emma Spinnet"

"Oh she's a cutie!" He scoffed

"But how do I ask her?"

"Well I find that I like guys who are confident and sweet. So I would just use that thirty seconds of courage I know you have and call her out. Then, be to the point and ask."

"What do I say?"

"I think this is perfect" I said and handed him the paper. He looked up at me and I nodded and kissed him on the forehead.

This got me thinking about myself. Did I want a date? Not necessarily, but one would be nice. But what about everybody else they would all have dates. Hey I'm a strong girl I don't need a guy to feel complete. Okay I think if I get asked I'll say yes, but only if I like the guy as a person.

On Thursday our dresses arrived, in the morning six Great Grey owls arrived laden with red packages. Each one was dropped at a Weasely. Molly's had a letter, she franticly read it then told everyone to wait to open it and meet in the empty classroom in the east wing after lunch. I was kind of annoyed because I wanted to see what it looked like sooner rather than later. Most of the girls wrote their parents before with suggestions for their dress, for Grandma wanted to buy them all. The boys didn't care what they wore as long as it wasn't like Uncle Ron's dress robes that he wore to the yule ball in his year.

It seemed like it took forever for lunch to come I scarfed down my food and Q and I sprinted to the classroom. Molly was already there and Lucy armed with a camera. A flash greeted us at the door.

"Whoa! Do you really need to take pictures?" Q asked

"Grandma requested it" Molly said "Oh and you're late" Everybody else was already sitting down.

"Okay youngest to oldest" Molly said. Ugh how long will this take? "Lily you first."

She opened it and her face lit up. She lifted out of the wrapping and everyone loved it. I was a lavender thick-strapped dress, and cinched at the waist. The bottom was a mixture of dark and light purple tulle. On the right strap had little white flowers and Lily hugged it to her for the rest of the "meeting"

Next was Hugo but all the boys had the same black dress robes and the ties had charms to change them to whatever colors you please.

Then Rose opened hers and it was a light pink with off the shoulder straps and at the bottom was little sparkly beads. And it was floor length which showed of the beads. After her was Lucy, her dress was an emerald green that was very fitted until upper thigh where it flowed out. It was one shoulder with nothing fancy other than gathering at the strap and waist.

Then it was Q's turn, I was expecting something glittery and ball gown-y.

Well it was glittery. It was fitted, long sleeved, v-neck and mid-thigh with silver sequins – everywhere. She was happy with it though so I guess that's all that matters.

Oh gosh, I was next and I ripped off the paper. Wow I think this is the prettiest thing I've ever owned. It was a ball gown that had an overlay of sparkly tulle, but the color was what got me. I was a bright sapphire blue at the top but it slowly faded to black and in places there were little clusters of gems. It looked like the night sky and it was beautiful.

The sound of squealing aroused me from the trance of staring at my dress. I looked over and Victoire was holding up another gorgeous dress. It was the same shape as mine but white and lacy with off the shoulder straps.

And last but not least it was Molly's turn. What she asked for I would never expect to be like what it was. The dress was a strapless sweetheart and it was a soft peach with rouching everywhere. It looked like it was a stretchy material that had a snug fit. The coolest thing was that when you moved it, it had a shimmery a golden color.

Now I was excited for this ball.


	8. Chapter 8

Chasing Fire

Chapter 8: Interruptions

*POV* Roxanne Weasely

**a/n Thank you too all those who review and subscribe! Sorry for the delay in the last few chapters, it's that time of year!**

"Ah it looks like I won't be going to the dance with anyone" I sighed as I finished putting my robes on.

"Roxy, you can't just give up on guy's maybe today they woke up and thought 'Ok this is it I am going to ask the gorgeous Roxanne Weasely to the dance today. Now don't back down!'" Dominique said.

Laughing I said "Q its Friday already! I think I'll just have to face reality, no one is hopelessly in love with me"

"Oh I bet someone is, how about this; I bet that you'll have a date by tonight and if not I'll give you five galleons. Deal?" she said with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

There was no use fighting it and I'd be five galleons richer "Alright deal" I said

Score! Classes were over and I only had an hour until supper. I met up with Q in the common room.

"HA no one has popped the question! I can already hear the jingling of galleons in my pocket" I teased.

"Ah contraire, the magnificent Dominique can see a certain member of the opposite gender has his eye fixed on thee!" she said in voice quite like Professor Patil's.

"Are you saying my date is a Cyclops?" I said astonished. At first there was a moment of confusion then she burst out laughing.

"Okay I have to finish herbology essay questions" I said clutching my stomach from too much laughing and I skipped out of the portrait hole. As I entered the library gaggles of kids hogged the tables hoping for that last minute date. Finally I found a seat and of course fate left one open for me right across from Chase Zabini.

"Okay just act normal it's not like he's the most talkative person" I thought. As I sat down I saw that he was working on the herbology homework too, great. We both smiled and made eye contact when I pulled out the same work.

"Are you still knocking innocent bystanders down on staircases?" Chase asked playfully.

"I did not knock you down! Just bumped, and you are hardly an innocent bystander." I laughed. He sighed and closed his book.

"I can't find the answers to these stupid questions in any book. Would you help me?" he asked. Why not?

As we skimmed through the rows of books I felt my heart beating faster than usual and I began to find out more about him.

"So what's your favorite subject?" he asked

"Umm probably Transfiguration" I replied. He wrinkled his nose, "What, to advanced for you?

"Pfft I was thinking quite the opposite, too trivial for my mind. I prefer Arithmacy" he said with a haughty air. I had to laugh, I could not see him in arithmacy

"You're serious?" I asked

"Why of course! Okay now tell me about your family." He said.

"Like you don't already know about my family"

"Tell me anyway"

"Well okay, so there's my dad George, Angelina and Brother Fred. My dad's the one of the funniest people I know and my mom is the same. And my brother well sometimes he's annoyed by me but really we're just good friends" I say "So how about you?"

"Um…Well it's my dad, me and my little sister Quinn." He said and turned away. Oh no I probably just prevented me from ever talking to him again. Why did I have to ask about his family?

"So how old is Quinn?"

His face brightened a little and he started telling me all about her "She's six and can't wait to go to Hogwarts. This year she wanted me to send her detailed letters every other week about my classes. Also she's started reading and…"

He went on for a little bit, and later I felt guilty because I sort of zoned out and just studied his face. His eyes were a light brown almost gold and standing there in the library with him just felt so right. Wait no I can't start liking him now! I'm so close to getting that money, but no guarantee he'll ask me to the dance. Right?

"Hey are you going to the dance tomorrow? He asked. Crap, no money but I guess I want this. I mean I've been eying him all month it's not like I hate the guy.

"Ha yeah, my cousin Dominique is going crazy preparing for it." I laughed.

"Well if you don't already have a date I'd love to go with you. As long as you don't knock me down"

"Oh my gosh, I thought we already went over this! I didn't knock you down, but it's your lucky day I don't have a date and I'd love to go with you"

"Perfect" he said and started to lean in. Merlin's pants his lips where gorgeous and they were getting closer to mine.

"It's dinner now" Ms. Pince said with her nose right in between Chase and I.

"Oh sorry" we mumbled and headed for the door with Ms. Pince's piercing eyes following us all the way out.

"Great we didn't even finish herbology" Chase said as soon as we left.

"Do you want to work on it later? Uh- together?" I said, I felt adrenaline rushing through me as I was surprised by my own confidence.

"We can arrange that at the dance but I almost forgot; what is the color of your dress?" he asked not showing any signs of nervousness but I felt like I was making a giant fool of myself.

"Blue, midnight blue" I said my heart going a mile a minute just talking about the dance.

"Great, see you there" he said and winked. Then he walked away just pausing to look back and smile before he turned the corner.

Wow! I felt alive and on edge but in a good way. Everything just happened at once and it was wonderful. I practically killed a couple people as I raced up to the common room, partly because I needed to do something with this sudden burst of energy and I was bursting to tell Q.

"Hey there it looks like my prediction came true" she said saucily as I entered the common room probably looking like my head was on fire. I was a weird ginger I had a darker red and I could easily tan not sunburn unlike Q who applies sunscreen religiously.

"Wow I think I just agreed to go with Chase Zabini to the ball and almost kissed him in the space of a couple minutes. Ms. Pince kicked us out saying it was time for dinner but we all know it was because she didn't want us snogging between bookshelves" I giggled, once we settled into some chairs.

Her jaw dropped "Chase Zabini? Wow girl that's impressive your just going to have to watch out for Clarissa." She said

"Who?"

"Ooo you don't know? Nasty business it was, she accused him cheating, which everyone knew wasn't true, _and_ she hexed him. He was out for a week while she got detention for a month."


End file.
